The Gem Mage
by machomatthew29350
Summary: A 12 yr old boy gets stuck in Fiore. His only way home? Saving his friends, What will he do? What will happen to him? Will he make it home or not?
1. Chapter 1

This is something new I'm trying so if you have any ideas tell me in the reviews

* * *

 **No One's POV**

It was the Halloween Bash and everybody was their. We start our story with a boy named Matthew Muse. He has curly black hair, a blue shirt, and cacky shorts. He walked into school.

''Hey Emma, Tristin.'' Matt said

''Hay/Hi Matt.'' They said and the 3 walked into the crowd.

Meanwhile in a dark place...

''Is the plan ready.''

''Yes sire but, which one.''

''That one.'' He pointed to a boy doing the electric slide.

Back at the dance...

Matthew was having a blast and he got his friend David to dance. Then when he was the only one in the middle chains appeared around his wrist, and some kind of gems appeared around his friends Jordan, Andrew, Gavin, Johnny, Sam, David, Ridge, Chris, Josh N, Josh K, Brendon, Julian and Arron.

''What's going on?'' Matthew asked

''We don't know.'' Emma said

''Get out of there.'' Tristan yelled

''I can't move.'' Matthew yelled back Then the gems carrying Matthew's friends and Matthew disappeared in a blinding light.

Back at the castle...

''Did it work?''

''It did.''

''Does the Magic Council suspect anything?''

''Not at all.''

''Good know onto phase 2.'' Then a girl cam e running in.

''There's a problem sire.'' she said

''What is it?''

''We've picked up 14 new signatures in Fiore.''

''There was only supposed to be one.''

''I know.''

''No matter just kill them all.''

''Yes sire.'' She left

* * *

So YEAH first chapter many more to come but this week I have exams so I don't know if I'll update


	2. Chapter 2

***Matthew walks out on stage***

 **Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

 **Audience: Boo!**

 **Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

 **Audience: WHAT?!**

 **Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

 ***Matthew walks off stage***


	3. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

 **Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

 **Audience: -_-**

 **Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

 **Audience: YAY!**

 **Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_ ] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

 **Red-Angry**

 **Orange-Amused**

 **Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

 **Green Embarrassed**

 **Blue-Happy**

 **Pink-Excited**

 **Brown/Hazel-Scared**

 **Grey-Sad**

 **Purple-Unknown**

 **Black-Unknown**

 **White-Unknown**

 ***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

 **So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek:**

 **Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

 ***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*** **Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

 ***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

 ***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
